You arent alone no more
by VaMpReSsAnGeLeYez
Summary: about someone who is Michaels sister and knows his real past. my first fanfic so plz review
1. writing my thoughts

PART 1 Hey Michael,  
  
You don't remember me don't worry I don't remember much about you either.  
  
Your name is Brendan Michael Guerin, 18. You are the 4th child to Brian Michael Guerin and Lori Jane Douglas they get divorced when you were three. You're brothers are Noah john "carter" Guerin, 31, a surgeon in Florida Brain Leonardo "Leo" Guerin, 30, also a surgeon in California And me Emily Michaela Guerin, 17, a student. 8 years ago, dad was killed by a car bomb. Dads partner in crime sonny corinthos took care of us the first couple of years after his death.  
You would not know that because you where already gone to that one place. I think that moms in Europe somewhere last I hared. She is remarried with two more kids 12 and 10. You probably wont to known how you got the way you are? Well you got cancer when you were 6; you were in the hospital all the time. We thought that you were going to die, so dad found someone that could make kids with cancer live forever. The only problem was that you had to go away, you were suppose to come back but you never Did they erase your memory, no one known what happen to you till now we do with thanks to our uncle Jim Valatie yes that's right?  
There's a vaccine that you and the others can take. It will wash the alien out of you. You'll probably still have the visions and still be able to dream walk some. Well I will see you soon but you probably wont see me. 


	2. going to Carters and the airport

PART 2 Emily wiped a tear from her eyes as she folded the letter and put it in her book bag. She had long brown her and had a pony tail and was wearing black jeans with a white shirt that said Angel on it, headed to her brother Carter's house so that he could take her to the airport where she would be heading to Roswell to stay with her uncle Jim Valatie for the summer and maybe if things go the way she plans next year too. It was along driver to Carter's he lives on the other side of town. So she left her house which she shared with her other older brother Carter an hour early, finally she made it to Carter's 30 minuets later. She walks up to the front door and knocks. And Sara answers she is Carter's girlfriend she has long brown curly hair and was wearing a summer dress.  
  
"Hey there em", said Felicity. "Hey Sara is Carter here he's suppose to take me to the airport?" ask Emily. "Um, yeah he's here he's just in the shower", she said. " Sara I'm just going to go and watch some TV. Ok", Emily said and went to the living room. "Ok", she said and went to the bedroom that they shared.  
  
Carter lives in a big white three story house on the beach in the summer house that he stay at when he's on vacation in school `I really never realized this until now this is a nice home', Emily thought to her self walking to the living room.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Sara said as she walks into the bedroom. "Yeah", he said coming from the bathroom with a pair of blue jeans on with a green shirt that say bite me please on it. "Em's here she's in the living room and are you really going to wear that shirt", she said trying not to laugh. "What's wrong with my shirt I think it looks great". He said grapping Sara and kissing her. "Gross", Emily said as she walk in to the room. " Hey there sissy", Carter says as he runs to her and gives her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Hi Carter think that I'm a little too old to be called sissy if you know what I mean", she said giving him a series look. Carter knew what she mint she was a teenager, "yeah I do but, you are still my little sissy"; he said smiling walking to the dresser to get his keys. " Sara what where you saying about his shirt?" asked Emily questionably walking to the bed and sitting down. "Oh, it's ugly", She said pointing to his shirt. "Emmy what time does your plane leave"? , Sara asked sitting on the bed next to her. "Um, 10:15 p.m. why?" she said looking at the clock on the wall. "Because if you wont we can leave early and beat the traffic at the air port", He said getting up and walking out the door the living room.  
  
Emily and Sara followed Carter to the living room. Emily in a big odd color chair and Sara next to Carter on the big couch they had.  
  
"Yeah we can leave now because it's already 8:30", she said cheerful she was glad to be leavening not that she was sad she was going to miss her favorite brother. "Sara do you wont to go?" Carter asked getting up to get his sisters thing from the living room floor. "No, spend what little time you two have left together", she said giving Noel a kiss on the cheek and saying bye to Emily she had to study for an exam any way.  
  
After putting all of her thing and saying good bye to Sara one more time they where on their way to the airport just her and Carter. They drive in silence the haul way there. They made it to the airport at 9:25 p.m. Emily and Carter got her thing at of the car trunk handed them to the serves guy.  
  
"Thank you," said Carter handed the guy a tip. The guy said, " your well come", and left to put her the things on the plane.  
  
It was there final moments together. Emily was finally going to Roswell. There were at the place to board the plane. Emily was nerves, but Carter was not he know that she would be all right.  
  
"Here you should take this", he said and handed her a cream-colored envelope. "What's this", she said in a shocking voice. "It's something for emerges ok", he said standing there. "Carter I don't need this", she said handed him the envelope with 2,000 dollars in it. "Your going to take if you like it or not", he said putting the money in her bag. "Fine you way", she said looking at her brother like she was going to cry.  
  
Carter knows that she was going to start crying. So he said "its time em". "Ok Noel I guess its time", she said hugging him. She did not wont to let go, but she did. "I'm going to miss you Carter". She said walk on to the plane. "I'm going to miss you too em", he said to himself. Then she was Gone. 


End file.
